


Two Christmases (Behind the door: day 17)

by DoctorBilly



Series: Behind the door: Advent calendar2014 [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2791175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorBilly/pseuds/DoctorBilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 17 of my Advent Calendar for 2014. Prompts are from locations behind the <a href="http://www.safestyle-windows.co.uk/secret-door/index.html">Secret Door</a></p><p> </p><p>Billy and Arkady are brand new parents</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Christmases (Behind the door: day 17)

**Author's Note:**

> This is really only about one Christmas, the one a month after Heros birth, just at the end of [ "Rift" ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2549990/chapters/5669231)
> 
> If the image doesn't show on your device, you can see it [ here ](http://doctor-billy.tumblr.com/post/105458763738/behind-the-door-day-17-place-du-capitole)

 

"Yes, Billi. She is warm enough. Stop worrying." Arkady laughs and ruffles Billy's hair. "She is well wrapped up, warm and sleepy. I am more concerned about you. Your ears are red. You need a hat."

The two men make their way between the cabins that fill the square.

"Maybe I'll buy one. I expect one of these stalls will have hats."

Arkady nods.

"Da. There is one, see?" He points to a cabin a few metres away. "The blue will suit you."

Billy leaves Arkady to deal with the pushchair, a smart black reclining car seat attached to a strong but light steel chassis, and jogs over to the stall he had pointed out. The blue hat has a matching scarf. Soft, dark-demim blue, they go very well with Billy's dark grey greatcoat. He buys both, and then turns to find Arkady and Hero.

"Over here, Billi!"

Billy follows the sound of Arkady's voice and arrives at a small clearing. One cabin's worth of space has been left clear, and there are upturned barrels to sit on and drink the mulled wine that is a ubiquitous feature of any Christmas market. Arkady has bought mulled wine for Billy and hot, spiced apple juice for himself. He has also collected something of a fan club, grannies in the main, admiring his ' _très belle fillette_ ', and exclaiming over his undoubted attributes as a father.

Billy stands behind him, one hand on his shoulder, the other cradling his mug of warm wine.

"Can we fit a Christmas tree in the boot of the car?"

"Da. If it is not too big. This is a good place to buy one." Arkady looks at him approvingly. "The hat looks well on you."

"I think I'm going to grow my hair out. It's too much bother shaving it every few days."

"Your head will be a little warmer."

"Yeah. And I won't have you moaning at me for spending too long in the bathroom."

Arkady smiles.

"I am glad you decided to stay until Christmas."

"It's going to be hard to leave at all. I love her so much."

"Your work is in London."

"Yeah. I'll try to get over as much as I can, but I've got a contract. If I'd known…"

"You would not have signed the contract. I know. And I know you are still annoyed at being kept out of the secret. I am sorry…"

"No point going over it all again. Let's just enjoy being parents."

"Her first Christmas." Arkady smiles. "She will not really notice it…"

"No. But we'll take pictures for her to look at when she's older."

"Billi, I would like to celebrate orthodox Christmas, as well as western…"

"When is that?"

"January 6th."

"I'll be in London. I'm sorry."

"I will celebrate with her anyway. And you can join us by Skype."

"Yeah. And I'll plan for extra time off in future."

Hero starts to stir in her pram.

"She will need feeding and changing soon. It is too cold here, let us go and get your tree, then go home."

"Home. Sounds good."

"Da. It does."


End file.
